


Google says it's ok, just remember to drink water.

by Albme94



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Amaimon is doing very normal things, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Blow Job, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Googling thing, Hand Jobs, Its not like Bon cares ok? he just wanna make sure he can study in peace, Lube, M/M, Rin is miserable, Sick!Rin, Sickfic, Spit As Lube, Surprise Kissing, Yukio is tired, cum, ish, just let him be a teacher without hearing about Rin, safe sex, soft amaimon, very helpful, virgin!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Amaimon wanna play with Rin, but he's not in class :CHe's in a room by himself :DBut he's sick ;-;Google says it's ok :DD
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Google says it's ok, just remember to drink water.

‘’Brother, where is Rin?’’ Amaimon hung upside down from Mephisto’s ceiling, the older brother looked up with a smirk, ‘’in _class_ I presume’’, he watched as his brother climbed out the window like some _godforsaken_ spider on a mission.  
‘’Well, isn’t this going to be _interesting_.’’ He grinned to himself.  
  
**~~**

‘’Teacher?’’ A hand raised, Yukio turned around with a weak smile, ‘’yes Bon?’’  
‘’ _Not_ that I give a fuck… But—‘’ the teen’s face flushed, ‘’ _where’s_ Rin?’’  
Everyone looked around for a minute, ‘’oh’’ Izumo looked around unimpressed, ‘’I thought it was rather _quiet_ here today.’’  
Yukio smiled, ‘’Rin got a _fever_ and is staying at home, _he’ll be back_ later this week’’, he turned around ‘’ _hopefully_.’’  
‘’ _But_ …’’ Shiemi said in a low voice, ‘’ **yes?** ’’ Yukio had put his chalk down at his desk, even when he wasn’t present… Rin _**still**_ managed to disrupt the class… **_Amazing._**  
‘’You sleep togeth--- **I MEAN** —Y-You share a room!’’ Shiemi’s face burned up while waving her hands around, the rest of the class broke out in _snickers_. Yukio looked down for a minute, needing to get _**that**_ imagine right out, this moment, _away_ nope bye _shoo._  
‘’ _Since_ he got such a **high** fever, _he got a room for himself;_ since I have all my work stuff in our, we decided **he** should find another room’’, Yukio looked _so_ tired, ‘’ **if there’s no further questions?** Let’s go back to the _lesson’’_ and with that he turned around.  
‘’ _Interesting_ ’’ a low whisper came from the ceiling in the corner, the demon king nodded briefly before _eeling_ his way to his new destination.  
  
  
**~~  
  
**

‘’ _ **uughh…**_ Who decided to let _elephants_ stomp on my head’’ Rin laid with his legs spread out, arm over his eyes, sweat soaking through his clothes, ‘’why is it so _bright’’_

Amaimon decided that the _best way_ to make his arrival _known_ was to hang above the young demon like some sort of _unwanted bug_ , he observed him for a while, Rin pulled the comforter up to his face and curled up to a ball. Amaimon frowned at the weak energy that emitted from him, Rin stretched out and kicked off the comforter so it fell on the floor, ‘’I hate this, _**why**_ am I cold, and warm and why do I wanna sleep in the snow what the—‘’ He finally looked up and saw his terrible half brother ‘’— **FUCK?!** ’’ He almost _yeeted_ himself out the bed, Amaimon watched with keen eyes on the shirt sliding up.  
  
‘’W-what are you doing here? _Why_ are you on the ceiling? _**How**_ did you find me? I can’t fight right now, _I’m sick_ —‘’ Rin rambled as he watched Amaimon jump down and slowly crawl into his bed, hoovering over him, the smell of earth was almost suffocating but kinda nice in a way; it was the first thing he could smell with his clogged nose, _Rin swallowed hard._  
The earth demon could smell the sick on him, the sweat rolling down the black-haired teen’s face and down his neck, ‘’hmm’’, Amaimon pressed his nose into Rin’s skin.

‘’W-w-what are you doing?!’’ Rin tried to push him off but _failed miserably_ as it only resulted in closer contact, ‘’y-you’re on top of me’’ he whispered weakly, was he blushing because of Amaimon or because of the fever? _Had to be the fever._  
  
‘’ **You’re sick.** ’’ He stated as he placed his hand on the other’s chest, ‘’you’re hot’’  
‘’ **?!** Amaimon! You _can’t_ say things like that… You mean _‘warm’_ right?’’ Rin didn’t try to move away, it felt _kinda_ nice, the demon king was cold. ‘’ _What’s the difference?’’_  
‘’ _Heh_ …’’ Rin sighed, ‘’ _well_ , one is me _right now_ and the other is a way of saying _**‘wow** you’re **so** hot and now I'm **horny’**_ sort of, you know?’’ Rin couldn’t believe you had to explain this, he watched as the older thought it over before feeling his hot breath at his ear, ‘’then you’re **_both._** ’’  
  
Rin was definitely feeling his entire body burn, and not because of the fever. ‘’Y-you c-can’t say that!’’ He tried to _wiggle_ his way out and felt the end of the bed, he gasped loudly and felt the floor not long after, ‘’ _ow_ …’’ he looked up and saw Amaimon lie on his bed, head propped up on his arm while the other holding a lollipop… _Where did that come from?_  
‘’Why did you do that?’’ His bored glare was piercing, ‘’I didn’t do it on _purpose,_ its your fault’’ he scoffed, ‘’ _hmm_ ’’.  
‘’Now _get out_ of my bed—‘’ Rin tried to get up but all strength he had was used to, _well,_ fall off the bed.  
Suddenly Amaimon was behind him, lifting him up… _Rather gently_. He was put back to his original spot, Amaimon sat down at the end of the bed; sucking on the candy, it was quiet for a while.  
  
  
‘’This is _killing_ me…’’ Rin groaned and waved his shirt to fan himself, he was _oblivious_ to the looks he was receiving. ‘’What can help you get better?’’  
‘’Huh? Uh… I’m not sure’’  
_‘’Hmm’’_  
‘’Yukio knows things like that, I would just... Lie here _and wait_.’’ He shrugged, ‘’ _maybe_ I should google it.’’ He picked up his laptop, Yukio was _tired_ of Rin taking his _all the time_ and decided to just give him one, as a _’gift’._  
_‘’…Google_ it?’’ Amaimon tilted his head, ‘’oh, it’s a… search site, like I can write in anything, any question and articles and such will show up’’ Rin frowned, he turned it on and opened google. The smell of earth was _very_ close, like, right _next_ to him. ‘’ _Personally space_ means _nothing_ for you, huh’’ Rin looked at the other, as he was practically leaning on him.  
  
‘’Okay let’s see here… ‘how to get rid of the flu faster’…’’ he typed in, ‘’the first article looks promising’’, he clicked on a link _‘Got the Flu? Try These 10 Tips to Ease Symptoms – WebMD’_  
‘’WebMD haven’t let me down so far, they can _definitely_ help’’  
‘’Who are they?’’  
‘’Uh, just some online people who write down tips to help us fuckers’’ he shrugged while reading. Amaimon licked his lollipop _eagerly_ as he read on, Rin tried to focus _but…_  
‘’Okay!’’ He cleared his throat, ‘’the first one is pretty basic, stay at home _blah blah_ , drink plenty of fluids… Yup, got my water _riiight_ \---‘’ he reached for his bottle ‘’… _that’s fine_ I’ll fill it up later’’, he shook the bottle, as if that was gonna make water magically happen. Amaimon frowned and took it away, ‘’h-hey!’’  
Rin _barley_ had time to catch the bottle as Amaimon threw it at him, before crawling back into bed, ‘’ _t-thanks’’_  
‘’...’’

  
  
Rin scrolled through some points, ‘’ _sit in the shower?_ That’ll be a _bit_ hard, the showers isn’t really small enough for steam to effectively do _anything_.’’ It looked like he got a _light bulb_ idea ‘’but _what if_ I turn on _every_ shower’’, he felt like a genius. The older just watched him, ‘’it says _**not**_ to sit in the water’’ he pointed at the screen, ‘’you can’t even _lift_ yourself, _how_ are you going to get there, let alone turn them _on’’,_ it wasn’t a question but a statement.  
‘’… _Good point_ , let’s go to the next’’, the thought of asking Amaimon to help was… _well…_  
_Article after article_ , all saying the same stuff, ‘’well guess I’ll do the shower one then, can you… _uh_ …’’ Rin can’t believe he’s about to ask _the guy who wants to fight him all the time_ to help him but… _Desperate times._  
  
Before he could even get the words out, Amaimon had already picked up the younger, _bridal style_ ‘’whoa _whoa_ whoa--- Why are you carrying me like **this?!** ’’  
‘’It's easier’’  
_‘’W-well it doesn’t look good! What if someone—‘’ Rin looked around them as they went along the hallway,_ ‘’wait, _we--- uh,_ **I** can’t shower where I normally shower, I might get Yukio sick’’  
Amaimon frowned and resisted the urge to sigh dramatically, _but did it anyways._  
‘’Ok, go back, at the end---‘’ Rin looked up at his, _now upset and clearly bored_ , brother _‘’s-sorry’’_  
Amaimon shrugged, he just wanted Rin to get _better_ so they could _play._

  
**~**

They entered a cold room, dusty and _clear signs_ nobody had been here for, _hell,_ probably _years._ ‘’Hope they still work…’’ Rin wondered out loud, Amaimon put him down on floor, he walked to the end and turned one on, hot water _hit him in the face.  
_ ‘’ **They work.** ’’ The now _wet_ Amaimon turned on every single shower, when he was done he looked at Rin who looked closer to _passing out_ than getting better, he closed the door and went back to the prince.  
Letting Rin lean against his shoulder in the soon damp room was kind of _relaxing,_ although his clothes were getting heavy, his pants sort of tight; Rin didn’t object to any movements, _or was he really awake_ , ‘’brother?’’ Amaimon nudged the younger, ‘’what?’’  
‘’ _Thought you were dead._ ’’  
‘’ _hah_ … No just… Comfortable’’  
‘’mm’’, the hot steam soaked through Rin’s shirt, Amaimon could see his chest; eyes darting further down, short boxers, grey… ‘’...hm’’ he tried his best not to move, _‘’mmm’’_ Rin moaned in response.  
After 15 minutes Amaimon decided that _it was enough_ , he felt restless and Rin was _probably_ passed out, he picked up the younger demon and left the room.  
Rin had his head hanging down, from anyone else’s point of view it probably looked like Amaimon had _saved_ Rin from _drowning._  
  
  
**~  
**  
  
Rin felt the warmth leave him, something cold traced his muscles, he felt something around his face, it was nice, _whatever it was._  
The unmistakable feeling snapped him out of his coma, he looked down at Amaimon, not only was his face in an _area_ he shouldn’t be… But his finger traced _up_ and _down_ the shaft, he didn’t even feel himself getting hard. ‘’ _Tch_ …’’ Rin groaned, Amaimon looked up ‘’you're awake’’, his face lit up, ‘’ _it_ woke up _before_ you’’  
‘’ _don’t_ … call it… for… **it** ’’  
Amaimon put _pressure_ on the ridge, moving the tip around a bit, ‘’c-can you _not_ do _that_ …’’ Rin threw his head back, gasping for air.  
‘’Why?’’  
‘’Amaimon… Its _inappropriate’’_  
‘’But you seem to _like it_ —‘’  
‘’I’m sick, my body doesn’t _know_ what it _wan_ \---‘’ He moaned as he felt a finger _circle_ his head, a nail _slightly_ dipping down the tip of the urethra. ‘’ _O-oh god_ …’’ His natural instincts took over and his hips buckled up into the _earth king’s face_ , soft moans leaving his _cursed_ lips.  
Amaimon smiled _sweetly_ as he stuck his tongue out, touching the ridge, moving it to _curve_ on the _sides._  
Rin was losing it, gripping the sheets, breath dry, dick _pulsing,_ Amaimon moving his tongue to the side and _rubbing_ the head.  
Rin looked down and locked eyes, _the sexual tension built up_ , Amaimon flicked the _sensitive_ head and Rin gasped.  
  
The older leaned over the other, hand caressing his face, lips close to Rin’s, ‘’ _A-Amaimon_ …’’ He _cursed himself_ for moaning, ‘’ _I don’t know_ **where** you’re going with this, but _s-sex_ —‘’  
‘’ _Only_ if you want to.’’  
‘’ **What?** ’’ Rin blinked a few times, he sort of expected to _sort of just…_  
‘’If you _don’t_ want to, **I’ll stop.** ’’ Amaimon watched him with soft eyes, ‘’I… I just don’t think _I can have_ s-sex…’’ he looked into Amaimon’s _calm_ eyes, which was the opposite of _calming._  
‘’ _because I'm sick’’_ , did he just **admit** to wanting to _sleep_ with him? Yeah… _yeah he did._  
  
Amaimon was off him in a _second,_ Rin closed his eyes, _regretting the last he said_ , he felt something cold on his stomach, ‘’ _what the_ -?’’  
The older had grabbed the laptop and placed it _above_ his groin, each time any of the keys were pressed, _it sent waves_ to the young prince; Amaimon noticed this and _carefully_ rubbed the member with his free hand, Rin moved to the _touch._  
‘’All it says on the matter is that _it can_ make your partner sick, _but overall can be helpful’’_ Amaimon stated, ‘’ **but** should keep an eye for over _exhaustion_ —‘’ he cast a look at the _over stimulated_ teen, ‘’so what's your _answer?’’  
_  
Rin couldn’t _really_ think, all he heard was _‘its ok to fuck while you’re sick’_ , ‘’ _yeah, yeah just_ … _**f-fuhh**_ ’’ He groaned, Amaimon put the laptop away and leaned the younger against the wall; his hands going under Rin’s shirt, he pulled it over his head before leaning close, ‘’ **Rin** … _Is that a_ —‘’  
_He couldn’t take it anymore_ , he pulled Amaimon in for a kiss, he clearly surprised the other.  
‘’ **Yes you dip shit, just fuck me already!** ’’ Rin cursed before pinning the demon down, it took _a lot_ of his strength but he needed this now!  
Amaimon was stunned, he felt Rin’s hands grab him, he decided that it would be _best_ if he was naked.  
‘’ _W-whoa_ …’’ Rin stared directly at the clearly _equally_ erected member, he blushed so strongly he felt lightheaded.  
  
‘’ **Touch it.** ’’  
_Rin obeyed._  
  


Amaimon reached down and _guided_ him to stroke him, showing him _where_ to put pressure and _basically_ **hand job 101** , showing _clear signs_ of enjoying this as much as Rin.  
Just as Rin was starting to get the hang of it, he was flipped on his back, Amaimon had his _one_ hand at Rin’s dick, he put his free hand close to the younger’s face; gesturing him to _suck on_ his fingers, Rin practically just did _whatever_ Amaimon told him to.  
He tasted like _earth_ and smelled like a _forest,_ after a while Amaimon pulled his fingers back, placed Rin higher and circled his rim ‘’ **o- _oh_ shiii _fuuck!’_** ’  
‘’ _Approved?’’_  
‘’ _Oh god_ , **so** much’’  
  
Amaimon _perked_ up and stroked him harder and faster, slowly he stuck his finger past the _rim,_ he watched as Rin’s eyes widened; he pushed it as _far in_ as he could, he aimed and _briefly_ touched the prostate, the _oh so untouched sweet spot_ , Rin spread his legs, so eager for more. ‘’ _W-what the_ …’’ Rin felt he could see the stars, he moved his hand around the night table before stopping ‘’ _w-wait_ , A-Amaimon, I have— _ngh’’_  
‘’What?’’ The older stopped, _finger in and all._  
Rin let out a breath, ‘’I have lube in my nightstand _in my room’’_  
The demon nodded before disappearing briefly, he returned and held the lube up, Rin nodded _impatiently._  
He placed himself like he was, he put some lube on his fingers and continued, but with _two_ fingers. ‘’Wait, why aren’t you _just_ —‘’ Rin looked at him confused, so hot and bothered.  
‘’Don’t wanna _tear_ you’’  
‘’you _what’’_  
‘’ **Prepare** ’’ Amaimon looked up, holding eye contact _‘’_ _then_ **fuck**.’’  
  


For what _felt_ like hours, in Rin’s mind, Amaimon finally leaned closer, ‘’give me your hand’’, Rin watched as a _decent_ amount of lube was poured in his hand, then guided to stroke Amaimon. ‘’Oh _Christ’’_ Rin groaned as _three_ fingers _swirled_ around, Amaimon carefully put Rin in a comfortable position, letting his tip rest against the rim, ‘’brother?’’  
‘’ _Aw man_ don’t say that _**right**_ before you’re about to **fuck me** ’’  
Amaimon looked down apologetic, Rin was aching.  
‘’… **Please** ’’ Rin whispered, ‘’hm’’ Amaimon pushed in _slowly,_ watching Rin’s _every_ facial expression.  
When he finally hit the end, he could feel the walls throb around him, the older groaned in pleasure, this was a fun _game.  
_  
Rin’s legs were spread, Amaimon’s hand was against the inner thigh, _another_ sweet spot, his free hand held behind the black-haired one’s head, lips barely apart _‘’ready?’’_  
Rin nodded hungrily, ‘’y-yeah’’  
He pulled out, the tip at the _near beginning_ of the rim, he quickly rammed into the younger; Rin was sure he _died_ for a second, he couldn’t even moan before Amaimon was on his lips, muffling the noises.  
Slow out, _fast in_ , he was _clearly_ aiming for the prostate, and winning, every hit sent Rin to both heaven and hell, like some sort of _ping pong ball._  
  


Both were a _mess_ of muffled moans, Rin’s dick being rubbed between them, Amaimon held the other’s arms over his head; pinning him down by the wrists, while his free hand rubbed over Rin’s _nipples._  
‘’O-oh I _can’t_ —‘’ Rin could feel his dick aching, he tired to move his arms, ‘’ _Ah-mai-mon~_ ’’  
The older’s eyes widened at the sound of his name, his breath sped up, ‘’y-yeah?’’  
‘’my… _haaah…_ dick’’, it felt both _painful_ and **so good** , to be edged on. A soft touch was what he needed, just _**any**_ attention, slim fingers rubbing the urethra hole, putting pressure down the ridge, grasping it firmly as he pulled it up, making sure to match it with his thrusts.  
Rin was _officially_ in heaven, he clearly must’ve died, _**all** _his sweet spots were being attended to. ‘’ _Oh_ … _I_ …’’’  
The demon king felt close, way too close, ‘’ _R-Rihh_ —‘’  
The young prince gasped as he felt Amaimon fill him up with his _demon seed_ , he clenched as he felt the older move through his orgasm, the grasp on his cock was firm, almost driving him to _beg_ for release; the thrusts became slower until he pulled out, Rin laid there feeling _empty_ and dizzy.  
  
He _swear_ he heard the demon king _**purr**_ , ‘’ _sorry’’_ Amaimon leaned down, ‘’forgot’’, he licked up the shaft, tip of his tongue pressed _against_ the corona before pushing the _entire_ head into his mouth; tongue licking _around it_ like it was a _lollipop,_ making a _suction_ as he moved up and down, it felt like he was trying to _suck the life out of his dick._  
‘’ _ooohh_ **_g-god_** , _fuhh’’_ Rin choked on nothing, he felt so sore, so _needy;_ Amaimon jerked backwards as his mouth and throat was filled with Rin’s _Penis Colada_ , he moaned at the taste, he licked the head to clean up.  
  
Rin laid there, completely out of energy, he could barely hold his eyes open, ‘’here’’ something cold touched his face, ‘’ **brother** ’’, Rin opened his eyes and saw the water bottle.  
He sat up and took a huge sip, _almost choking_.  
Amaimon watched him carefully, ‘’ _why_ are you watching me’’ Rin exhaled, ‘’making _sure_ I didn’t make you _worse’’_ Why was he so _sweet_ all of the sudden?  
‘’Oh… _Thanks’’  
_  
‘’…’’ Amaimon got dressed and handed Rin his boxers, ‘’thanks, can you pass me the t-shirt?’’  
‘’It's soaked’’  
‘’yeah _but_ —‘’  
‘’ _ **You’ll get sicker** ’’_  
‘’ _But_ —‘’  
  
Amaimon took the shirt and _threw_ it on the other side of the room, ‘’ _ **ugh**_ ’’ Rin frowned.  
‘’Need anything?’’  
‘’Uh? In terms of _what?’’_  
The older shrugged, ‘’I have to leave before big brother searches for me’’  
‘’ **Oh** ’’ Rin wasn’t gonna lie, he _kinda_ wanted him to stay, not like they could cuddle or whatever but…  
‘’ _Okay_ … bye, I guess…’’ Rin sighed, not looking up.  
A soft touch touched his forehead, his face flushed, ‘’ _see you’’_ and suddenly Rin was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hey :)  
> One of my absolute favourite sentences are legit, obviously the terrible bug and words for cum, but also // Amaimon frowned and resisted the urge to sigh dramatically, but did it anyways. // just like? such a mood


End file.
